Order of the Blue Raven Wiki
Unbound Scourge.jpg|Disciples of Xe'Narak|link=http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/Disciples_of_Xe%27Narak Tarkonis Wiki Frame 2.jpg|Tarkonis Whiteleaf|link=http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/Lord-Ranger_Tarkonis_Whiteleaf Wintervhain Wiki.jpg|What is Wintervhain?|link=http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_Island_of_Wintervhain Veraxius Wiki.jpg|Veraxius, The City of Frost|link=http://order-of-the-blue-raven.wikia.com/wiki/Veraxius%2C_The_City_of_Frost "For us, there is only Wintervhain" Welcome! The ' is a World of Warcraft guild stationed on the Moon-Guard role-playing server. The order was founded by Lord-Ranger Tarkonis Whiteleaf on December 17th, 2017. Our mission: Reclaim the lost land of Wintervhain and serve the Alliance of the Eastern Kingdoms in any plausible way that we can; but most importantly, we seek to build camaraderie among our members and tell an epic legend worthy of recording. This website serves as a database for any and all information pertaining specifically to the guild. This in cludes subjects such as the vast geography of Wintervhain, the history of the Whiteleaf line, character descriptions, and much more. The Wiki will also be frequently updated with mission logs, campaign information, ranks, and feats of legend achieved by the order as those events arise. All subjects will be permanently archived, as we strive to record our epic journey in its entirety. If you wish to apply for induction into the Order of the Blue Raven, you may either send an in-game letter to "Tarkonis" or send an email to orderotblueraven@gmail.com to schedule an "In-Character" interview. ''"Let the vices that plague you melt with the last winter snow." '' ''~ '''Lord-Ranger Tarkonis Whiteleaf'' Who are the Blue Ravens? The Blue Ravens are a specialized military force shaped and molded by Lord-Ranger Tarkonis Whiteleaf. The purpose of this esteemed strike force is to reclaim the lost Night Elf island of Wintervhain; which was lost to the Nerubian Empire before the War of the Spider. Now, from the ashes of that once grand insect empire, a new threat has emerged. ''More information on the Blue Ravens'' ''Disciples of Xe'Narak'' ''The Lost Island of Wintervhain'' "Wintervhain is lost in Xe'Narak's dark embrace. It is our duty, nay, our right to guide her back to Elune's blessed light! This is the creed of every Blue 'Raven."' '' ''~ '''High Priest Feyanor Valdrathil'' What We Look For (OOC) The is looking for energetic, determined adventurers. Dedication and passion for the mission at hand and for the story being built is key. Other than this, we search for: * Open mindedness to the story. Our lore is not canon, rather, based on the events of the past. * Open mindedness to other players. Our differences make us strong! * Contribution to the overall story. We don't want observers, we want do'ers! * Willingness to cooperate in order to achieve a goal. This battle will be lost if fought alone. Otherwise, the Lord-Ranger wouldn't need the Blue Ravens! * Humility - equally matched with confidence. New-blood or full-fledged Blue Raven, we are all equals. * Honesty and responsibility. * Reasonable descriptions of power. We don't recruit gods. * We would prefer classes that are not inherently using dark magics such as Warlocks, DKs and DHs, though, we won't immediately discard applications from "dark do-gooders" (those with dark magics that seek to redeem themselves or serve a noble cause). * We accept all races, but would love more Night Elves / High Elves ** This does not mean that you will be judged based on character race, rather, your virtues. What we Look For (IC) Lord-Ranger Tarkonis Whiteleaf is a lighthearted man who seeks to build a company of exceptional individuals both in combat and in personality. As a character, we seek: * Courage whilst staring death in the eye. * Honor whilst being tempted by the darkness. * Valor when and if all hope is lost. * Ambition. The urge to reach the status of Blue Raven * Trained swordsmanship and use of a bow and arrow * Loyalty to the Order and to the Alliance * Willingness to leave home for a noble cause * Willingness to set aside one's differences for the greater good * Optimism Category:Browse